User blog:Zel-melon/Guide
I've been on the wiki since November and there's many moments where the questions asked by anons/players are either: *Already on the page they're asking *Should be answerable if they read the Tutorial/FAQS *Downright Darius stuffs *Tumblr *Pretty much ask why this/that are not there. *RNG-sama screwing around and forced them to ask the question...agaain. So in order to efficiently reply to every answer I've decided to make a list of answers that I'll use for specific questions so I can just copy-paste and don't need to type it again everytime.' '''It's also a collection of many types of answer I used before. However, these are inspired by other member: *[''Mikado] READ THE FUCKING WIKI/PAGE *[Thel] This isn't Tumblr Proxy/Internet stuffs won't be here since they're unique. Sortie Why isn't Ship-girl listed as dropped in map or node? Not too rare to be important. RARE No one bothers to add her. You add her then. I CAN'T SORTIE! IT WON'T LET ME! PLZ HALP! You have full slot ships. Scrap or modernize some. One of your ship is under repair. One of your ship or more don't have fuel/ammo. Construction What is the best recipe to get ship-class? READ THE FUCKING PAGE! Check here or here if you want more recipes/methods because the one listed on the page isn't what you want. There is no best recipe. Bend over and pray to RNG. This one is too much it requires it's own part What is the best recipe to get ship-girl? There is no best recipe. Bend over and pray to RNG. No recipe will guarentee you the ship-girl that you want. READ THE FUCKING PAGE! Go do sortie in Map + stage, you'll have more chance there. If it still doesn't drop, consult RNG-sama. This isn't MMORPG. But based on probability, or class should start showing up? This isn't your normal probability class stuffs. Don't use those stuffs to try and calculate your odds. Your odds won't increase just because you're trying to get her more and/or keep doing the recipe again and again. Of course, if it's based on such simple probability everyone will be shoving their Yamato, Musashi or Bismarck around after a few tries. Expedition Where is Expedition 24? There is no expedition 24. But why is there no Expedition 24? Ask the Devs New Where is Expedition 32? Why is there no information about Expedition 32? There's not enough info yet. No one bothers to put it in yet. We're still busy with the event. I failed the expedition!?????? READ THE FUCKING PAGE You got the wrong composition. Taigei isn't a sub! Chitose and Chiyoda are Seaplane tenders. specific I failed the expedition!?????? Those expedition actually requires a specific number of drum carriers too. Even though you have enough drums, you cannot put it all in one girl if the requirement said 3 carriers, that means 3 girls to carry drums. There's no maximum number of drum you can carry as much as the space offer. Quests Where is new quest that just came out? Chill, give it a few days and info should be put up. (Some quest) wasn't clear even though it should? You didn't check it. You messed up the composition. It should be [] Picture of the quest you check will help. You check the wrong one. Quest I can't seem to go to boss node for 3-1, 2-1, 3-2? It it bug? Plz halp? It's just RNG-sama trolling you. 3-1 is well-known for being RNG-sama's favorite trolling spot. Many took hours before they reach the boss. Events I CAN'T SORTIE! IT WON'T LET ME! PLZ HALP! Do you; have more than 5 ship slots avialable, have more than 20 equipment slots avialable, have 75% or over win rate for sortie? READ THE FUCKING REQUIREMENTS! You have above the maximum equipment slot, make sure you have 20 space or more This map is for combined fleet. Read about it here. This map is for CL/DD only. I can't change my difficulty from one to one. Is it a bug? Plz halp? If you already clear the map, you're stuck with that difficulty and can't change it back. However, if you didn't clear the map yet, you can go back to change it but it will reset the boss hp bar. Hard mode is only for HQ lvl 80 or higher. Try doing 1-5 to boost your HQlvl up. Equipments I can't seem to craft equipment even after number tries of the recipe above. Are you sure it's legit? There is no best recipe. If you want more recipe check here Bend over and pray to RNG. They said ship-class does affect equipment crafted so try those for more chance. It's just RNG, you can try using specific ship-class for more chance or check here for some recipe. Grinding/Lvling Where's the best place to grind? Tutorial: Leveling 3-2-A is usually boring but the safest way. If you're lvling CL/DD you can give 4-3 a try. If you HQ lvl is still below 80 then 1-5 is still a legit safe spot too. If you found all maps to be boring then give PVP a try. It gives good exp...if you win. HQ-LVL What's the HQLVL for hard again? What is HQLVL? Experience and Rank READ THE FUCKING WIKI! I don't want to raise my HQ-LVL. That will make every map harder right? No, it only makes the Extra Operation map harder based on your HQ-lvl. Normal maps are still the same. Why don't you want to raise HQ Lvl? Harder Extra Operation turns people off. No one wants to meet Oscar at 1-5. For easier Event since event is based on HQ Lvl for Event Usually Event difficulty will be based on HQ lvl. However, after the implementation of the difficulty setting system there shouldn't be anymore worry about raising your HQ lvl too high. In fact, it is reccomended since you won't be able to do "Hard Mode" if you're not above HQ lvl 80. It'll still make your Extra Operation Map harder though. Who is Oscar? That lone-wolf line-ahead sub on 1-5 first node. Line ahead torpedo attack can hit and it hurts like hell. You'll get red easily from that. Tumblr For almost all Tumblr-ish question This isn't friggin Tumblr No, It's not as offensive as you think. You're just thinking too much. Others Kai-ni when? Ship-girl When the Devs said so How do you play this game? -Don't bother, they didn't even bother reading the tutorial- WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPING ME!? WHY AM I BEING IGNORED!? This isn't friggin customer service. Help might come but sometimes the question is too repetitive that people gave up in answering it. Why gave up? Because many of the stuffs can be answered if you just READ THE FUCKING PAGE! Sometimes it's just something that can be answered if you take a few moments to look around. If you can't find it, then people can guide you there. But once you're there and the answer is on the page then you're on your own.' ' BUT I WANT TO BE SPOONFED THE ANSWER! People can help guide your pole toward the hole but no one is going to teach you how to jam it in. TL;DR (by Nothis) READ THE GODDAMM PAGE Category:Blog posts